


F***ing Nerd!

by Ernieselephants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernieselephants/pseuds/Ernieselephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural highschool AU- When Castiel volunteers in the school library, Dean finds himself checking out books (and checking out Cas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	F***ing Nerd!

### Almost as gay as us

“That boy you like works at the library now.” Sam skipped the hello and went straight to the point, dumping his pile of newly checked out books onto the table to get Dean’s attention.  
The older Winchester had been doodling inappropriate things in the margins of his chemistry book. “They boy I like?” he asked, dropping his pen and looked up. “And who’s that?”  
“The shy religious kid that you tease on the bus, Castiel or whatever his name is.”  
“Why should I care that he works in the library?”  
“I just thought it’d be motivation to go there. Maybe now you’ll go to the library to get your own books instead of stealing mine.” Sam grabbed the book from his brother. “This isn’t even the one you need for your class.” He flipped through the pages. “Really Dean? You had to draw a dick on almost every page?”  
Dean laughed. “Sorry, I got bored studying.” He stood and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Sorry Sammy, I’m sure your chem teacher will understand.” Smiling he went into his room and closed the door.  
 _So Castiel’s working in the library?_ He plopped down onto his bed and laid back. _What a fucking nerd._

The next day after school, Dean actually found himself among bookshelves. Never had he gone into the school’s library before, he was happy reading comics and nothing else. Books bored him. Yet he found himself flipping through countless novels as he sneaked peeks at the blue eyed boy. One book caught his eye, the cover was two boys making out. Smirking he grabbed it and went to the desk to check it out.  
Castiel had been filing check out cards when he heard a book hit the desk in front of him. Startled he looked up. “D-Dean!” Castiel was surprised to see the boy had actually chosen a book. He stared at the cover and blushed. “Um, h-hi!” Too nervous to look at him again, he avoided eye contact and focused on stamping the date into the book. He handed Dean the sign out card. “Here, write your name.”  
Dean scribbled something on the card and gave it back with a freckled smile. “Dean, you wrote your phone number, not your name...” Cas said warily.  
“I know,” he winked and grabbed his book. “This is really gay, huh?”  
“W-what?!” Castiel’s face was growing more red every time Dean spoke.  
“This book,” He held it up so Cas could see the cover. “It’s almost as gay as us!” He laughed and started walking about. “You better call me, nerd!”  



End file.
